


The Magic of Family

by Shea777



Series: I Am Trying My Hand At This! [5]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Time Travel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea777/pseuds/Shea777
Summary: A story about family. Mentions of adoptions.





	The Magic of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. everything belongs to those who created it.

Twilight Sparkle sat in her library, in her home. She was a bit depressed. On this day, every year she sat, longing to know who her birth parents were, and where she came from. In her hoof she held, her old baby blanket. It was the only thing of her birth parents that she had left. 

“Twiliiiight!” came the call of Rainbow Dash from outside her door as her friends; Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie came rushing threw her door.

“Come on Twi, it’s the first day day of summer! We should go swimming.”

“Not today, Dash. I have no desire to go outside today. Maybe tomorrow.”  She replied

“Darling, you look like you need a good strong cup of tea. I will go make one, and I will be right back.” Rarity said. She then troughted into the kitchen. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Fluttershy looked around for Spike. She spots him sitting on the stairs. She walked over to him. “Spike, I think Twilight needs someone other than us. She seems really upset. Would you be willing to send a message to Princess Celestia for me?”

“You are right Fluttershy. I think she needs one of, if not both of the princess. She gets like this every year around this time. What would you like the missive to say?” he replied as he pulled a quill and parchment out of nowhere.

“Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Princess Twilight Sparkle seems to be depressed. I believe that she needs a mentor at the moment, this seems different then when she is sad. If possible please come quickly. Sincerely Fluttershy.” she said and Spike quickly took the message down at sent it off to Canterlot.

______________________________________________________________________________

Rainbow sat on her haunche, surprised. Normally, not matter what was going on or had happened, Twilight was always happy to see them. Dash looked over at Applejack, desperate for answers.

“Now sugar cube, what has got you down in the dumps?” Applejack asked.

“It nothing for you to worry about Applejack.” the princess responded.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in Canarlot, two princess sat side by side on their thrones. One was an alpha and the other was an omega. The alpha was the older of the two, Princess Celestia. And the younger, Princess Luna, was an omega. Suddenly in a puff of green smoke, a scroll appeared. The sister quickly read the message. 

“Well Lulu, do you think we should go and see what has cause Twilight’s mood to drop?” asked Celestia. 

“I do believe that it would be prudent for us inquire as to what troubles your student.” replied Luna.

With that the two sisters sent a message to the ponies of the court and then proceed to board the royal flying carriage. The carriage took off, and they were on their way to ponyville.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Pinkie could see her friend was down in the dumps. So she did everything she could to make her princess friend feel better. She did silly tricks. She told silly jokes. She offered Twilight her favorite snacks and treats. But nothing worked. A message had come from Princess Luna and Princess Celestia saying that they would arrive shortly to help. Pinkie held on to her hope that they would be able to help. As this situation was beginning to look hopeless.

______________________________________________________________________________

The carriage touched down outside Twilight’s home. The Alpha and Omega sisters disembarked. They saw young fillies peeking out of the windows. The relief spread across their faces as they spotted the princesses, was wondrous to see. When they reached the door, Celestia raised her hoof to knock, but before she could Pinkie Pie wrenched open the door.

“Princesses, Hi! We are glad you could make it on such short notice. Twilight is in dumps and she won’t tell us what is wrong. And nothing I do will cheer her up.” Pinkie says as she shows them in.

The two sisters followed Pinkie into the library. What they saw caused them to stop in their hoofprints. Twilight sat on a pile of cushions under a blanket that was clearly meant for a very young foal. A half pace behind her alpha sister, and unbeknownst to her sister or the mares around them, she paled. Considerably so. She knew that foal-blanket. 

“Twilight.” Celestia said. Twilight looked to her mentor. “Twilight, please tell us what has you so depressed, so sad, and so burdened. Please let us help you.”

Twilight searched her alpha mentore’s face seeking something, she must have found it, because she sighed. Then she shifted and pulled her blanket into her lap. She looked to her friends, she saw nothing but supportive and a desire to help.

“Well girls, there is something I have never told any of you ponies. I am unsure if the Princesses know, but that is beside the point. The truth is, that my parents are not my birth parents. I was a foundling. I am adopted.” Twilight said.

“So?!? What the big deal with being a foundling?”  Rainbow Dash asked.

“Yes darling, what is the big deal?” asked Rarity.

Twilight looked at her friends in shock. They looked supportive. There was not a hint of deceit in their faces. She looked to her mentor and her mentor’s omega sister. The only thing she saw was compassion. Though she noticed Princess Luna was a little paler than normal.

“There is nothing wrong with being a foundling. But when I was only a young filly, the other children in my neighborhood and their parents looked down on me for it. You see, I was found on my parents doorstep in the twilight hour of the morning. According to my mom, she and my dad found me just as the sun began to rise on the east horizon, the moon touched the west as it went down, and the stars of the twilight were twinkling in all their sparkling beauty. That why they named me Twilight. Well that and the note that was attached to my bassinet. It asked them to give me a name attached to the celestial bodies, that inhabit the heavens.” Twilight said as she stroked her baby blanket.

“I was not told this story when I choose to mentor you. But it does not change how I see you.” Celestia said.

“I understand what you are saying Twilight, but your story does not explain why you are depressed on the first day of summer.” Fluttershy said quietly.

Twilight locked eyes with her gentle friend. She gave a melodic sigh. “The day my parents found me was the very first day of summer.” gasps filled the room. “Ever since I have been old enough to understand, I always feel a bit melancholy. The past couple of years it has not been as big a deal because I have been helping with the summer sun celebration in one capacity or another. And because I am not helping this year, the fact that I have time to mourn my loss, it has hit me harder than normal. I was born twelve days before the summer sun celebration. Just days after the very first time I saw the first summer sun celebration and became so enamored with magic, my parents told me about my adoption. I became even more determined to understand magic and see if there was anyway to discover more about my birth family.  I have been unable to find anything. There was only one other thing included in my bassinet.” she explained.

“Well Sugarcube, what else was included in your bassinet?” asked the strong alpha earth pony AppleJack.

Twilight looked to her former mentor, all she saw was encouragement.

“The other item was a little magical powered music box.” Twilight said with a fond smile. “It played two songs over and over. It was the only thing that would calm me down when I was a little foal. Two years after my first summer sun celebration, the magic that powered it ran out. Those last two years I played it constantly. I even remember both the songs. I am grateful that my mama was able to weave her scent and the scent of my alpha parent into the very threads of my foal blanket. The blanket is now the only thing I have left.”

“Would you mind singing them for us, Twilight?” asked the humble omega pegasus Fluttershy.

“I could, if you all really want me to.”  Twilight responded.

She looked to all of her companions, to see encouraging nodes. She took a deep breath and began to sing a melodious song. 

“Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong (you gotta be strong)

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always.”

“Well Twilight, that has been a common song, for ponies to sing to their foals for generations.” Stated Pinkie Pie “What’s the other song?”

Twilight looked to her friends, and she saw only eagerness and hope. She took another deep breath and new song came from her mouth.

“Sun goes down, and we are here together

fireflies, glow like a thousand charms

stay with me, and you can dream forever

right here in my arms tonight

It's magic, when you are here beside me

close your eyes, and let me hold you tight

everything, that I could ever need is

right here in my arms tonight

Sounds of day

fade away

stars begin to climb

Melodies

fill the breeze

sweeter all the time”

After the fourth stanza, a new voice joined in with Twilight.

“My love is always with you

Whether near or far. How sweet to hold you

right here in my arms tonight.

Sun goes down, and we are here together.

Fireflies glow like a thousand charms

stay with me and you can dream forever

right here in my arms tonight.”

Twilight finished singing with the second voice. She looked around the room. And she saw that Princess Luna had tears in her eyes. 

“Princess Luna, is something wrong?” Twilight asked.

Luna walked past her sister and towards Twilight. When she reached Twilight, she nuzzled her scent gland, which was tucked under her mane. She then pulled Twilight into a hug. Twilight nuzzled Luna’s scent gland, which was tucked under Luna’s mane. A scent familiar and warm, washed over her.

“I know this scent. How do I know this scent?” Twilight questioned as she nuzzled the scent gland.

“My baby, my sweet little girl. I didn’t believe I would ever see you again.” Luna said.

Princess Celestia was slightly confused. She was unaware of her sister having a foal. Muchless using strong magic to send the foal away. She lifted a hoof and reached over to tap Luna’s shoulder. In a split second after she tapped Luna’s shoulder, Luna spun around, her horn and eyes alight with magic and her wings flared out protectively as she crouched in front of Twilight. The rest of the mane six and Spike took several steps back. Celestia also took two steps back. When Luna saw who it was, she released her hold on her magic and brought her wings in. 

“I am sorry Tia, I did not realize that it was you. I thought someone was threatening my foal. I am aware that she is nearly full grown but, I have to seen her since I had to send her away.” Luna stated.

“I understand, sister. However I was unaware that you even had a foal. Much less spent a night with an alpha.” Celestia said

“There was one alpha, about nine months before my banishment. I believed them to be my true alpha. But it was after a celebration of pushing back the dark being from the other realm. The alpha was very nearly drunk, and I thought it might my only chance. We fell into bed together. It was the best night of my life. The alpha was tender and sweet, but the next morning the alpha was gone from my bed and when I went to see her, she did not remember anything. She asked me out right what had happened, I could not tell her. I knew that she had nearly exhausted her magic in the battle. About two weeks later I found out I was going to have a foal. I new then that the alpha was my true alpha, after all one an omega’s true alpha can impregnate them outside of heat.” Luna explained

“Well, way did you not inform the alpha of your pregnancy?!? I mean most alpha’s want to know if they got an omega pregnant?” asked Rainbow Dash

Luna looked to the young pegasus alpha and tipped her head to the side. “I did not want my alpha to reject me. On top of that I lied to my alpha about what happened. So I hide my pregnancy. I am mostly sure it was a good thing. The darkness was able to creep back through small tears, cause be ponies studying black magic and actively using it allowed to slip through. The small amount of black magic that came thru feed on negativity. I was hurting from the fact that my alpha did not remember our one night together and that ponies spent more time sleeping thru my night. I grew jealous. But I held out as long as I could, for my foal. I began to search for a spell to send the foal to safety.  I spent hours in the library,  looking for away to protect the foal. I found an a riskey spell, it was unknown and it pulled on my desires and dreams for my foal. After Twilight was born, it took me two days to set the spell up,  one weave the scents into the blanket and two record the music and place it in the spelled box. It was the sixth morning after she was born, during the twilight hours that I performed the spell and it sent her to this time, to her adopted family.” Luna explained as she looked down to the ground.

“You did what was best for your foal. I am guessing that it took most of your magic to send Twilight to this time period. And then you kept fighting as long as you could, till you had no more strength to fight with, and then the darkness took over your mind.” Said Celestia “But my mane question, is who is your alpha? You never mention her name. I would like to know.”

“Princess sugarcube, I agree with her highness.” Applejack stated

“All right, just please don’t hate me when I tell you.” Luna said. She took a deep breath before continuing. “ My alpha, Twilight’s mum is Celestia.”

Celestia took a deep breath, before walking forward and scenting her sister, her omega. 

“I am sorry Luna. I should have known that something was up when I woke in your bed instead of mine. And I apologize that you felt like you needed to hide the pregnancy from me. And i am so so sorry that you felt the need to send our foal away to protect her.”  Celestia said.

“I do not blame you. I could have spoken up at any time.” Luna muttered.

“You could have, but it is my job as an alpha and an older sister. Will you let me court you, let me show you I am worthy of being your alpha?” Asked Celestia

“I will let you do so if you wish.” Luna answers. “You do not have to, I love, and would give myself freely to you.”

“I want to court you. I need to court you.” Celestia respond. She then turned to Twilight. “May I scent you Twilight? You can scent me as well if you wish.”

Twilight nodded her consent. Celestia slowly stepped around Luna and toward Twilight. She gentle nuzzled under Twilight’s mane as Twilight did the same.

“I know this scent. Your my mum.” Twilight said as her looked up to her alpha parent. She herself was an omega. And the scent of her alpha made her feel safe, in a way she never knew.

Luna slowly and carefully walked up to her girls. Celestia reached out and drew Luna in. the tree formed a cuddle pile. Twilight’s friend saw the the three princesses needed time alone and at Fluttershy’s urging left Twilight’s home, so that the family could get to know each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are from Disney's Tarzan and Barbie as the Island Princess. slight edits made to the second song for it to be easier to read/follow.


End file.
